masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
A-61 Mantis Gunship
The A-61 Mantis Gunship is a vehicle that appears in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Since its introduction, the Mantis has become a staple of military forces across the galaxy. Specifications The Gunship is driven by vectored-thrust engines. First rolled off the assembly lines in 2170, the Mantis remains in service in dozens of armies across the galaxy. Its modular construction means that the versatile Mantis can be reconfigured as a low-altitude gunship, a fighter, a high-altitude bomber, or even a single-stage-to-orbit spaceplane that can engage enemy craft around a planet or a space station. The only role the Mantis cannot perform is that of a true deep-space fighter, as it has no FTL drive. The Mantis houses an element zero core which lightens the engines with a mass effect field, allowing it to take off vertically and hover in place using minimum fuel. This also gives it far greater range and speed than the helicopters and jump-jet aircraft that once filled its niche. Standard defenses include heavy armor plating and kinetic barriers, though the latter are often removed by mercenary groups. It also houses a thermal decay system and an electronic countermeasures suite which help it to nullify surface-to-air attacks. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, A-61 Mantis Gunships are occasionally used by mercenary groups and criminals to attack Commander Shepard. Capabilities Offensive As the Mantis is a highly modular craft, it can carry a number of weapons load-outs. When used in ground-attack roles it is most commonly armed with two sets of two forward-facing missile bays over each wing, normally armed with Inferno PKRs (Precision Kill Rockets), and a pair of belly-mounted M350 mass-accelerator autocannons. Defensive The Mantis is equipped with heavy armor. The one used by Donovan Hock also employs military-issue kinetic barriers, giving it durability on par with a Geth Colossus. Transport The A-61 Mantis has the capacity to carry and deploy several armed personnel or FENRIS Mechs. Tactics *Shooting the cockpit does a little more damage than shooting the hull. *Anything that deals good damage to armor is useful for bringing them down (e.g. Warp or Incinerate). *The M-920 Cain will shorten the fight considerably, and in all instances, there is ample space to avoid blowing yourself up and ample time to get the shot off. *For more specific tactics and quirks to the individual fights, see the respective mission pages for where this foe appears. *The gunship is immune to the effects of Stasis. Appearances *On Omega, while recruiting Archangel, Commander Shepard encounters a Blue Suns mercenary, Sergeant Cathka, repairing a gunship. Performing a Renegade interrupt will prevent the gunship being fully repaired, which aids the Commander in the coming battle. This particular Mantis severely wounds Archangel later on in the same mission. *On Illium, while recruiting Samara, Shepard will encounter an Eclipse gunship currently docked in a bay full of mercenaries. It will quickly pull away, but returns to attack the Commander on a large, exposed bridge later in the mission. (Note: Because it is scripted to battle you later in the mission it cannot be destroyed in the hangar bay, even with the M-920 Cain.) *On Zorya, on Zaeed's Loyalty mission, if Shepard saves the facility, a Mantis Gunship is seen flying off with Vido Santiago and guards inside the passenger cabin. Zaeed fires at the gunship and a single round penetrates the hull, killing the guard next to Vido. *On Bekenstein, during Kasumi's loyalty mission, Donovan Hock will appear in the end with a Mantis equipped with a self-recharging kinetic barrier to kill Shepard and Kasumi. However, Kasumi eventually disables the shields, allowing her and Shepard to destroy it. Donovan is also much less accurate than the other gunship pilots with the machine guns. Mass Effect 3 Appearances *On Earth, A-61 Mantis Gunships with Alliance colors can be seen attacking the Reapers as they land on the planet, including a downed one in Vancouver harbor where Commander Shepard uses its radio to contact the Normandy for extraction. *Several appeared on Sur'Kesh in Cerberus colors during the attack on the STG base to prevent the research of the genophage cure. Salarian gunships also appeared, in the generic gray coloration also used by the asari and various mercenaries. *Cerberus gunships can be seeing flying through the Presidium during Udina's coup attempt. *Two asari Mantis gunships assist Commander Shepard during the battle on Thessia. Both gunships are shot down soon thereafter. *An A-61 Gunship assists Kai Leng during his fight with Commander Shepard on Thessia, using a bright spotlight and machine gun fire to suppress Shepard while Leng retreats allowing time for his shields to recharge. It is later used to recover Leng and escape with the Cerberus assassin in tow. *Multiple Mantis gunships are used in support of Hammer during the final charge to the Citadel's conduit during Priority: Earth. They lay down cover fire in an attempt to protect the soldiers attempting to reach the beam, but are ultimately shot down by Harbinger, who massacres the rest of the task force. See Also *Dossier: Archangel *Dossier: The Justicar *Kasumi: Stealing Memory *Zaeed: The Price of Revenge *Priority: Thessia de:A-61 Mantis es:Mantis A-61 fr:Aéronef A-61 Mantis it:Cannoniera A-61 Mantis pl:A-61 Modliszka ru:А-61 "Богомол" uk:А-61 "Богомол" Category:Vehicles Category:Omega Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3